


Storms

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Out of a rainstorm and into a blizzard. Bloody hell.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking 2013.

“Out of a rainstorm and into a blizzard. Bloody hell.”

Claudia turned from where she was drying her face and hair with a towel to find Ryan coming back through the door with his guns and one of the packs that they had dropped when running through the anomaly.

“You went back out in this mess to find one of the missing packs?”

“Of course I did,” he said like it was the most reasonable response in the world. “We don’t know where we are or how long we may be stuck here. There’s no telling when the storm will stop or if there are any useful supplies in this place.”

Claudia grabbed another towel and walked over to him, helping him to get the ice-crusted coat off and started running the towel over his hair.

“You have ice in your hair,” she said quietly as she gently warmed it up with her hands and the towel.

“I’ll be fine.” He caught her hand and looked down at her. “Are you all right? I thought my heart was going to stop when I heard you yell.”

“I’m fine, I promise. I’m just a little bruised and will be sore tomorrow.” She shook her head. “Whatever attacked me only hit me to knock me out of the way through the anomaly and then kept going. I think it was trying to just get back home.”

“And he brought you with him.”

“You didn’t have to come through the anomaly after me all alone, Tom,” Claudia said. “There could have been trouble.”

“Really, Claudia? Has our relationship over the years not yet told you that I will never give you up without a fight?” He pulled her closer to him. “I lost you once. I’m never going to risk that happening again.”


End file.
